The Chase
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: Poor Sakura lost her memories! It is up to Syaoran to protect her from harm!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chase**

**Chapter 1**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. Thanks.**

* * *

The lady opened her eyes and blinked at her bright surrounding. For some reasons, her vision blurred and it took her a quite a while to regain her full vision. She knew she must be lying on a mattress for she felt very comfortable lying down on something soft. She wriggled her fingers and crunched some of the material in her hand; it definitely felt soft.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she regained her full vision and finally had a chance to take a good look at where she was. She pushed off the covers off her and pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked about her warily. _Where am I?_

She was alone in a clean room and it smelled of antiseptic. She almost retched at the smell; it disgusted her. The wide windows poured in much of the sunlight available and overlooked the small garden below. She swung her legs down onto the floor, slid her feet into the pink slippers provided on the floor and moved towards the window, only to be stopped by a slight pain on her left arm. Surprised, she looked down and saw that she was on drip. Frustrated, she ripped the tube away and flung it aside.

She slide opened the windows and braced her hands on the railings to peer down. The garden was littered with people walking around and sitting on benches. Many of them were wearing the same type of clothing and she noticed for the first time that she was wearing the same thing as well. There were also women in white dress attending to the people in some sort of uniform.

_I am in a hospital? Why?_

The lady tried to think of what happened before she was brought in to the hospital. She was shocked that she could not remember anything at all. She panicked instantly and suddenly she felt like crying; she did not even remember her own name or how she looked like.

Desperate to get some answers, she rushed into the adjoined washroom and looked into the mirror and looked at herself. Really looked at herself. It seemed to her that she was staring at a complete stranger. The person in the mirror stared back at her with unblinking eyes. The stranger staring back at her had shoulder length auburn hair that was a little unruly from the sleep that she had. She widened her eyes and noticed with some interest that she had emerald eyes and she thought that it was rather attractive. She used her hands to squeeze her face hard, and chuckled at the resulting funny expression.

The lady suddenly froze, realizing that it was not the right time to be having fun. She should be panicking instead of dallying around. If only there were someone in the room; she feared stepping outside of the room she was in, thinking that there might be bad people out there trying to take advantage of the situation and making use of her uneasiness or to bring her harm. Who was she going to trust?

Reluctantly, she exited the washroom and went over to sit on the edge of the bed, folded her hands on her lap and stared expectantly at it. She felt much better after knowing how she looked like and was now pondering what had landed her in the hospital.

She began thinking, her facial expression turning into a scowl unconsciously in an effort to remember. She was doing it for a very long time before a sudden intense headache set in and she stopped and clasped her head in her hands, groaning in pain. _I can't remember anything!_ _And now my head hurts!_

She felt so miserable right now and her vision turned blurry once more but this time it was the tears welling up in her eyes that were interrupting her vision. She sniffed and the sobbed wretchedly. _Why can't I remember who I am?_

Just then, the door opened and the lady's head snapped up and took a look at the person who had barged into the room without her permission.

* * *

**Hi all! This fanfic is composed of a series of short short chapters and will be updated every weekend. Well, do review what you think will happen.**

**Sakura aka Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chase**

**Chapter 2**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. Thanks.**

* * *

The lady snapped her head up and frowned at the stranger at the door and she gasped. That pair of intense amber eyes that were looking at her worriedly seemed very familiar to her and it was a pity that she could not remember anything. His hair was very messy, as if he had just gotten up from the bed and rushing to the hospital immediately. _Who is he?_

"Who are you," she asked aloud, staring at the handsome man in her hospital room who was still panting from breath. _Did he run all the way here?_ She mused suddenly, almost chuckling at the absurd thought. _Perhaps he did run. I just want to know who he is… to me…_

The man was in the process of walking towards her, a grin appearing on his face, making him seem a little childish in a mannish way. He froze after she asked the question and the grin was wiped off his face almost instantly. She could see that his face paled almost immediately.

"What did you say?" the man croaked out, hardly believing what he had just heard.

She swallowed, "Who are you? Do I know you?"

She could have laughed at the way his jaws dropped all the way onto the ground, if she was not in the current situation of memory loss. "You are not joking are you," the man asked, shuffling his already messy hair with one hand. "Tell me you are not joking, Sakura. This is not the time for joke."

_Sakura? Is that my name?_

She shook her head solemnly and tears threatened to spill from her eyes again. "I don't know anything," she wailed brokenly and then she gasped when the man pulled her into his strong arms, crushing her in his embrace. She realized how tall this man was and she just barely reached his shoulders.

"It's all right," he said soothingly, smoothing her hair and patting her back. "It's all right; you'll slowly remember things bit by bit. There's no rush."

"Who are you?" she asked, but her voice was muffled against the man's shirt. She felt so comfortable being held by this man and she closed her eyes to savor the moment. _It felt so right… to be held by him…_ She returned the hug unconsciously.

Somehow, the man had managed to hear her question and replied, "I am Li Syaoran and you are Li Sakura."

Sakura looked up and frowned as she digested what this Syaoran was telling her. "Are we siblings? Your name doesn't sound Japanese to me."

"That's right, I am not a Japanese but you are," he replied, certainly enjoying confusing her. "And we are not siblings; you are my wife."

Sakura gasped and pulled away from Syaoran slightly to look at him. "Wife? But we look so young! Are you sure we are married?"

Syaoran could not help but chuckle at her expression. "You want me to show you our marriage certificate?"

Somehow, she knew he was telling the truth. She was about to ask him some more questions when she felt him stiffened as he hushed her with one finger. His facial expression turned murderous as he looked at the door, expecting something to pop right into the room any moment.

Someone was coming and she knew that it was someone that meant her harm.

* * *

**A little shorter than the first chapter... Just wanted to know how you think of the fic so far. Do let me know what you think.**

**Sakura aka Michelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chase**

**Chapter 3**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. Thanks.**

* * *

Sakura stared nervously at the door, clutching the folds of Syaoran's shirt and trembling slightly at the evil omen that she could some how sense from outside the room. Syaoran squeezed her arm and she looked up at him in surprise; he was putting a finger on his lips indicating that they should make no noise at all. Sakura nodded in understanding and watched as he let go of her to move towards the closed door.

Syaoran leaned his ear against the door and listened for any sounds outside and he jerked away a few seconds later and said in a hushed whisper to Sakura, "They're coming!"

Sakura was about to ask who were the 'they' he was referring to as she had no inkling at all but from the serious expression on Syaoran's face, she remained silent and waited for further instructions from the man in her hospital room.

He made a quick and silent action to lock the door and Sakura was amazed because there wasn't any sound made when locking the door; the clicking sound that Sakura was expecting did not surface and she gaped at Syaoran.

He suddenly made a dash for Sakura and flipped her over his shoulder like a big sack over his shoulder and jumped out of the window, all in a single stride and never stopping for a moment. Sakura, who was not prepared for this, screamed like mad knowing this is the second floor and they were going to plunge to their death. In her hysteria, she somehow manage to take a glimpse at the door to her room in the hospital being crashed open as numerous men filed into the room.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as they fell from the window and she jerked on Syaoran's hold when they landed with a soft thud. Sakura testily opened one eye and all she saw was the green patches of grasses on the ground and she was immediately lifted up again as Syaoran broke into a run.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked hurriedly, unsure whether she should trust this man whom she had no recollection of but those men in her room seemed vile to her compared to Syaoran; they were actually looked at her with contempt when their eyes connected. Sakura shuddered at the thought of being in the company of those men who had barged into her room and was glad that Syaoran managed to get her away before such a thing happened.

"We'll be reaching there soon," Syaoran asked as he ran towards an awaiting car on the other side of the road. "And then I will explain everything to you."

A person stepped out of the car upon seeing them and hurriedly opened the door to the back passenger seat, so as to eliminate any excess time used on unnecessary actions. Sakura twisted her body so that she could take a glimpse at the person but it was impossible to see clearly when she was bumping up and down on Syaoran's shoulders. The person beckoned them to hurry upon seeing the gang of running men in uniform chasing behind them. Sakura looked back to where they had come from and gulped at what she saw.

"Are they the police or something?" Sakura asked nervously and Syaoran made a move to look at what she was referring to. He cursed immediately and increased his running pace and dumped her into the backseat unceremoniously and mumbled an apology when Sakura cried out in pain.

Sakura laid sprawled on the backseat and quickly scrambled into a more dignified position to allow Syaoran to get into the car. Doors were slammed shut and the engine roared to life and the trio sped off.

**Hi! The Chase is back again for the weekly updates! As I have finished my examinations, a new chapter of The Chase will be updated every Sunday! This is made possible for your continuous support and I am glad that a few readers like it so far. Actually, The Chase is a fanfic project held by my site so do go over to Project Tomoeda to take a look. )**

**The next questions are, who do you think the driver of the car is? And why are people chasing Sakura?**

**Till next weekend**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chase**

**Chapter 4**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. Thanks.**

* * *

Sakura's heart was still hammering in her chest even though she was not the one running on the roads a few minutes ago. She patted her chest and took in deep breaths to calm her jumpy nerves as she stared at the driver curiously because she was not able to take a proper look when slung over Syaoran's broad shoulders earlier.

The man was in his mid twenties, according to Sakura's wild guess as he looked just a bit older than herself. _Perhaps late twenties_, Sakura corrected mentally with a slight nod. _His spiky black hair may make him look a bit younger than he actually is…_

"Hey Sakura," the driver spoke from the front, staring at her in the rear-view mirror, jerking Sakura out from her mental train of thoughts. She sat upright immediately, as if caught red-handed in some sort of silly crimes. "You okay?"

Sakura blinked; she was not expecting him to be talking to her. She did not recognize this broad shouldered dark eyed male and suddenly wondered if she ought to know him from her memories. She remained silent, staring intently at the driver while trying hard to recall anything about him that she might have remembered.

The man frowned when Sakura remained silent and he directed his next question to Syaoran, who was looking out for any cars tailing behind them. "What happened to her? She looks as if she has never seen me before."

Syaoran scratched the back of his head uneasily as he tried to find words to describe the situation. "Well… Sakura has… that is… She has lost her memories," he replied awkwardly and then cringed when a string of curses flew out from the driver's mouth.

"Trust the two of you to get into serious trouble within a week after your hasty marriage!" the man thundered and honked loudly to ease some of his anger.

"We are newly married?" Sakura asked, her wide eyes now staring at Syaoran while waiting for his confirmation.

Syaoran pulled her to his side into a tight hug. Sakura was crushed in his tight embrace but made no effort to protest; what was there to argue about when it felt so safe in his arms?

"Five days, to be exact," he replied and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am so glad you are all right now. You had me so worried because you were unconscious for two days."

"Trust you to get Sakura into trouble, boy," the driver said sarcastically. "I should not have allowed otou-san to permit this marriage! I was naïve enough to think that you would be strong enough to protect her!"

"Who is he? Do I know him?" Sakura murmured against his shirt.

"He is Kinomoto Touya," Syaoran replied, glaring at the man in the driver's seat. "And he is your brother, my brother-in-law."

"Brother?" Sakura repeated as if the word was foreign to her. "We don't really look alike though."

Touya shrugged, "I guess you take on more of mother's look."

"Mother?" Sakura was about to ask more but a sudden wave of headache caught her and she held her head in her hands, groaning pitifully in pain.

"Sakura? What happened?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he pulled back to take a look at her. "Headache?"

"Must be," Touya answered instantly since he was constantly watching her from the rear-view mirror. "Put her to sleep; she'll be fine after she wakes up."

Sakura did not know what came over her. One moment her headache was so painful that it threatened to break her brain into two and the next moment the pain was gone but she her eyelids felt like heavy weights and started closing on their own accord. Then she knew nothing after that and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the one day delay. So it turned out that the driver of the car is Touya. That leaves us with another unanswered question:**

**_Why are those people chasing after them?_**

**Feel free to make your comments on the question as well as a review on the chapter. ) Hee... Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chase**

**Chapter 5**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. Thanks.**

* * *

The rocking motions woke Sakura up and she stiffened immediately at the strange surrounding that kept changing and blinked her eyes rapidly to clear away the hazy sleep. She was surprised to see that Syaoran's face was so close to her and that her head was leaning against his broad shoulders.

She let out a gasp when Syaoran hoisted her up further in his arms into a more comfortable position and her hands snaked around his neck for support automatically, afraid that he might accidentally release her. Syaoran froze in his steps upon realizing that Sakura was awake. He looked down at her in surprise. "You're awake?" Syaoran asked and Sakura looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Do I look like I am sleeping to you?" came her sarcastic reply but soften it with a cheerful grin. "Where are you bringing me to?"

Touya also paused a few steps ahead and turned to look at the duo in surprise. "She's awake? So fast?" he asked and walked closer, peering down at Sakura's wide surprised eyes before looking up at Syaoran again. "Is your powers getting weaker or what?"

Syaoran glared at Touya before brushing him aside, walking ahead of him along the path that led to a grand house, almost like a castle. Only that this castle was only three storey high and nevertheless, Sakura was impressed by the design and architecture. "What? Getting angry aren't you," Touya taunted, catching up on Syaoran's pace and then chuckled when the young man refused to answer him. Then, his tone turned serious, "I thought she'll sleep like the dead for the next few hours but the spell doesn't even last an hour."

"That's part of the whole reason that we are in this mess, isn't it?" Syaraon quipped as he pushed the gates open with his knee. "If only the Elders hadn't found out…"

Touya snorted, "If you had kept an eye on her, this wouldn't happen in the first place. Don't you dare put the blame on Sakura. I'll bash you're your teeth out if you do that!"

"Do you seriously think I'll blame Sakura?" Syaoran challenged, his eyes spitting fire at Touya for suggesting that he would blame his wife for all that was happening.

Sakura stared helplessly at the two men, totally at a loss as to what they were talking about. _Powers? Elders? They are confusing me!_ Sakura thought with dismay but her attention was turned to yet another unfamiliar man standing on the steps of the front door in regal blue smiling gently at them. "We are being watched," Sakura announced softly, and the alarm in her voice effectively stopped the arguments. "Put me down."

"I prefer to carry you," Syaoran commented as he reluctantly set Sakura onto her feet. "You don't have to worry about the man over there; he's one of us. You'll be safe once you get into the house. Come on."

Before Sakura had any chance to reply or even ask a question, Syaoran grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him, with Touya following closely behind still grumbling under his breath.

"I've heard what happened," the man in regal blue said gently, making a move to take both Sakura's hands in his and patting them gently in a fatherly manner even though they were almost of the same age. Somehow, Sakura did not feel threatened by his calming presence and she relaxed immediately. "And we are all prepared to protect you no matter what happens."

"I need some explanations as to what is actually going on around me," Sakura requested.

"Of course," came his kind reply. "Shall we go in and make ourselves at home? I sense that they will be a long explanation to do."

Sakura nodded her head and followed his lead into the castle-like mansion.

* * *

**There's still the question of why men were chasing them. Hahas.. Comments most welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chase**

**Chapter 6**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. Thanks.**

* * *

If Sakura was awed by the appearance of the mansion when they were still outside, she would be thunderstruck by what she saw inside the mansion. And indeed, she was admiring every little decoration within the big mansion as Syaoran led her, or tried to lead her, to the spacious living room after several attempts to change the object of her attention.

First, she had paused at the entranceway admiring the twin lion rock statues with interest. Then, she played with the fanciful wall lamp several steps away and the list went on. The two men had watched initially with interest at the level of energy that Sakura had displayed. It was as if she was still a young child, getting excited over little things. However, they had serious issues to discuss and were trying many ways to get Sakura into the living room in minimal amount of time.

"Sakura, could you stop all your playing around?" Touya exclaimed aloud when he could no longer bear the wait.

Sakura could only stare at him, surprised by his outburst and all the light in her eyes promptly went out and she stormed into the living room, which was still not in sight, without requiring Syaoran to give her directions. Syaoran could only stare at her while Touya was grumbling to himself at the back.

"Are you sure she had amnesia?" Touya commented and followed Sakura in her wake, grinning slightly. "Perhaps she was faking it?"

"I hope that is true but I really doubt so," Syaoran sighed. "We need her to recall what happened on that fateful day in the Sacred room in the Li mansion."

Touya nodded and they quicken their pace to join Sakura in the living room. She was sitting on the longer of the two sofas, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking angrily at anywhere and everywhere except at the men. Clearly, she was angry with them for spoiling her day.

Syaoran proceeded to sit beside her on the sofa while Touya took a seat on the opposite sofa. "Are you angry with your brother?" Syaoran asked gently, trying to broach the subject; having an angry Sakura in a discussion was going to make things difficult for all of them, especially when she refused to talk. "You know that he is anxious to start the discussion and think of solutions to this complicated issue, don't you?"

"Do I?" Sakura retorted angrily. "His behaviour infuriates me! Why does he scold me anywhere he likes?"

"Ignore her," Touya interrupted. He arched an eyebrow when he spotted a tall and good looking bespectacled man entering the living room. "Ah, here he comes."

"Who?" Sakura asked, immediately curious. She twisted her body around so that she could see the entrance from where she was sitting. The man walked with grace to the high backed chair near her and nodded his head at her in acknowledgement.

"I know you can't remember me," the man spoke and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Syaoran questioningly, wondering if they had told this man about her condition. "You don't have to know how I knew about you but what you _need_ to know is that you will be safe with us—at least for now."

Touya leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his thighs. "You are the only one who knows more than what is actually going on now. We need more details in order to plan our next action carefully."

Eriol nodded and watched as Syaoran tried to explain to who he was and then she was listening to their discussion with interest.

"Sakura is being pursued by the Li clan for the thing that she has taken away in the Sacred room, although she had no intention of doing so. It just happened that it has chosen her, instead of a Li," Eriol explained slowly, looking at Sakura for any signs of recollection.

"I've stolen something?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Why would I do that?"

"I've just said that it has chosen you. Even though Syaoran tried to save you from the inevitable punishment by taking you as his wife, the Elders are still agitated about this issue and ordered you to be punished according to the Li book."

Sakura gulped; she did not like what she was hearing. "So… how did I manage to get into this Sacred room? I am assuming that the room would be under protection of some sort since it is sacred…"

"That is a question we would like to ask you…" Eriol replied.

The doorbell rang loudly and echoed throughout the whole mansion. The three men froze instantly while Sakura remained clueless.

_Who was at the door?_

* * *

**Finally managed to write a chapter. So busy with school and the new online social club that I have just set up with a couple of online mates... But I'll perservere! Do leave a review after reading. )**


	7. Chapter 7

Just realized that last time I updated this was in 2008. Goodness me!

In the previous chapters:

Sakura has lost her memories and there were people who were after her. Syaoran, her newly married husband, whisked her away from their pursuers in the hospital to a mansion and they were explaining to her why she was in danger... In the middle of the serious explanation, the doorbell rang... Who was at the door? Was it someone they know or has their pursuers caught up with them?

* * *

**The Chase**

**Chapter 7**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

Syaoran tried to pull Sakura to a room upstairs but Sakura resisted his efforts. Instead, she was looking on at her brother and Eriol with interest as they crept towards the front door silently. The tensions in their shoulders were visible. Against her better judgement, Sakura followed behind much to Syaoran's dismay. She was fascinated by the veiled danger emanating from the two and was instantly curious about what they were going to do. Were they going to pound on the person outside the door or were they just going to check out who was outside.

"Sakura, we need to get you away from the front door," Syaoran urged, making a grab for Sakura but she jumped out of his reach. "Please, Sakura!"

Sakura turned to look back at her husband. It was weird thinking that he was her husband. When did she manage to snatch up such a handsome looking guy? Sure, she admitted that the person in the reflection at the hospital washroom was attractive but still, such guys were surely hard to come by. It hardly made any sense to her. The bottomline was that it was still difficult for her to envision him as her husband. Full stop.

"But—"

"No buts!" Syaoran interrupted. His voice was strange as he tried to make her understand their current situation. "You are wanted by my family and we all know that they are going to punish you heavily once you are found. I cannot let them do this! Please!"

He grabbed her hands and this time Sakura did not run away. A frown marred her forward as she looked towards the front door as if she was seeing something beyond that door. "The person outside isn't dangerous," Sakura said, a confused expression on her face as she looked at the three men. "It's not dangerous." She repeated again, thinking that they did not manage to hear what she had whispered earlier.

"No?" Syaoran asked. "How did you know?"

"I don't know… I just felt that she's not dangerous…"

Eriol had his back pressed against the wall just beside the door as he peered through the curtains to take a good look at who was outside the house. He relaxed immediately upon seeing the person and motioned for Touya to open the door. Touya hesitated and with a sigh, Eriol brushed him away from the door and proceed with the deed.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked. "It's dangerous."

The person stepped through the front door and paused, her eyes frantically looking around until it rested on Sakura. A choked cry tore from her lips as she rushed towards Sakura, who had turned wide eyed at the hysterical lady flying towards her. Sure, Sakura knew that the lady was harmless but that did not stop her from taking a few steps back to avoid an imminent collision.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a sob and crashed into her.

Sakura was unbalanced for a moment and smacked hard into Syaoran as she missed her footing from the impact. Lucky for her, Syaoran was able to brace himself and steadied her in his hands, earning him a blush from Sakura.

"Um… I guess I should… know you?" Sakura asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Tomoyo stiffened in her arms immediately. It was as if the whole scene was in slow motion but Sakura swore it was the case for her when Tomoyo slowly leaned back. She was gaping at her with disappointment.

"What are you saying?" Tomoyo asked, totally horrified by now.

Syaoran decided to interject before anything worse could happen. "Eriol, take her away to cool down and explain to her."

"What? Am I supposed to be under your order now?"

Syaoran gave Eriol a pointed look. The latter grinned and gently pried Tomoyo away from Sakura anyway. Touya shrugged and followed the couple into the living room as he joined in the effort to console her. Syaoran shook his head at the couple before turning to look at Sakura. She was staring intently at Tomoyo and suddenly, hope flared within Syaoran.

"Did you remember something?"

Sakura jumped, certainly lost in her own thoughts. "W-What?" Syaoran sighed and repeated patiently. He was crestfallen when Sakura shook her head in response, making her feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry…"

Syaoran's head jerked up at her apology and he quickly pasted a smile on his face to try to make her feel better. "It's all right. We shouldn't rush you into remembering anything. Just let nature takes it course, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and craned her neck to peep into the living room at the dark haired beauty named Tomoyo. "Who is she? Why is she so upset?"

Syaoran took her hands in his bigger and warmer ones. Her hands seemed so delicate and so fragile to him, as if he would crush them if he just exerted a small strength of his. His smile melted her and he could see it in her eyes. Even when she had forgotten everything, her reaction remained the same and he was glad for it.

"Sakura… That's Daidouji Tomoyo, your best friend and cousin…"

"My cousin? Is she very close to me?"

"Very. We all know you meant the world to her but you don't have to worry about her. She's in Eriol's capable hand."

"Her boyfriend?"

Syaoran grinned at her question. "Something like that but still not quite close. Sometimes, it is fun to tease the two of them and try to bring them together. You always do that."

"They look good together," Sakura said, still peeking at the two persons they were talking about. "Look, they are hugging."

"They do that all the time and still they claimed that there is nothing going on between them," Syaoran said and rolled his eyes. "They may deny it but sooner or they will have to swallow their own words and admit nothing but the truth."

"I want to see them together," Sakura said, surprising even herself. "I don't know why but I really want to see them together."

"That's what you've always said."

* * *

**If you have been following my Facebook page, you would have known that I will be updating this fic. So here it is**! **:)**

**I will be slowly updating the rest of the fics in hopes of finishing them soon so that I can roll out the new fics + my original stories. I have been planning quite a lot for these 2 projects. :D**

**Anyway, Happy Weekend!**


End file.
